A New Age
by Yee Mun
Summary: Hermione has a secret and Draco is part of it. Draco has his own secrets too. When the truth comes out it turns into love. But with the oncoming war, life throws then walls to climb. Can they help bring about the new age?...see inside
1. Ghost, A spell, and Some New Friends

Disclaimer: I only own my made up characters.

Summery: Hermione has a secret and Draco is part of it. Draco has his own secrets too. When the truth comes out it turns into love. But with the oncoming war, life throws then walls to climb. Can they help bring about the new age? Or will the world fall into darkness?

A/N: Hey everyone! I'm really excited to repost this story! It was once very popular on but alas, it was archived after the site was remodeled a few years back. So I'm re-posting my first story.

* * *

Chapter One: Ghost, A spell, and Some New Friends

5:30 am. The Granger Household:

"Hermione get up!" Mrs. Granger yelled up the stairs to her daughter. Lucky for her, she was already up. It was September first, the day she would be getting on the Hogwarts Express on her way to Hogwarts, her home away from home. She couldn't sleep because she couldn't wait to see her friends. It was the beginning of their seventh year. Many things had happened over the last year one was a big attack from the death eaters led by Draco Malfoy. She stayed at the Order headquarters for a few weeks, just long enough to convince the teachers to reopen the school, and get Harry to agree to go back to school. Then she left for home and spent the rest of the summer with her parents.

"Hermione get down here!" Hermione set down her book, she would normally have told her mom she would come down later, but there was something different about her voice. Hermione made her way down the stairs. On the bottom was her mother and her father.

"Mom, what's going on? Are you okay?" Her mother looked very sad and gave her a look with guilt written all over, as did her father.

"Hun, I will always love you remember that, there is someone for you in the sitting room." Her mother said and gave her hug. Hermione thought that this was very weird, and just wanted to know what was going on. She walked into the sitting room, with her parents in toe. When she entered to room, Hermione caught her breath, there was a ghost in the room. She looked very young, about twenty-five. She was absolutely beautiful. "Hermione, I'm your mother." the ghost said.

"Hermione," Her father said, "I'm sorry I did not tell you. Your biological mother was killed when you were only one. She was trying to hunt down Voldemort, yes your mother was a witch."

"I'm a squib, as is your father." The women Hermione has called mother all her life said.

"I, I'm sorry?" Hermione stuttered.

"Baby, listen, I wish I could talk to you longer, but I'm only here to tell you about your prophecy. You will fall in love with someone who can either help Harry kill Voldemort, or become him when he falls. If you tell him you love him and help him come to the light side then you two will be unstoppable. you will be able to kill all the death eaters with each other's power. You can raise the dead, and heal the sick. Most importantly you, Hermione, have to tell him you love him."

"Who is he?" Hermione asked, she didn't know what to think.

"Draco Malfoy." Hermione's eyes widened, she could NEVER love him. What was going on? Before she could say a word, her mother faded away. Hermione ran to her room and cried. She didn't understand why this was happening to her.

At eight, when it was time to leave, her father gave her a picture album full of pictures of her mother, form birth, until death. She had pulled herself together and decided she could deal with her mother being dead and having a step mother. Right before she left she also found out that her father was the great-great-grandson of Ravenclaw and she was given the key to the family vault. This was going to be one interesting year.

* * *

5:30 am. The Malfoy Household:

Draco rolled over and looked at the alarm clock next to his bed. He sighed, got out of bed, and went to the bathroom for his morning shower. As he washed himself he took note of the new bruise on his arm. He tired to sneak out last night and his father had caught him and punched him. After his shower Draco dried himself off and blow dried his hair. His father didn't let him use magic in the house, and he gave Draco muggle things. It was his way of looking down on his son.

After getting ready for the day Draco walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. His father, who had just escaped from Azkaban, and his stepmother Narcissa were already seated. "Where's our breakfast boy?" Lucius hissed.

"Coming," Draco said and ran to the kitchen to make his parents food. When he was done he served them and waited by the table like a servant. When his mother died, Draco was used as a slave, even with all the house elves in Malfoy Manor. After he cleared their plates and washed the table, he had a small bite to eat then walked to his father's study. He only ever went there if he was in trouble or it was the day to get on the Hogwarts Express. Draco knocked.

"Come in," Lucius said in a bored tone. "Sit." He commanded when Draco walked into the study. "You know why your here." Draco held his tongue. _"Imperio"_ Draco's head was soon filled with commands. He found himself bowing to his father, fetching him books from his study that were just an inch out of his father's reach.

"Come," His father said, "It is time to leave." He turned to his son, "Imperio'

Draco went threw this every year. He was only mean to Harry and his friends because of his dad. He really wanted to be their friend. He thought very highly of Harry for his bravery toward Voldemort's many attacks. He really didn't find anything wrong with not having a lot of money. Actually the whole Weasley family probably lived better than his family. Though they owned a mansion Lucius kept Amy Snape, and their children in the basement which was not furnished nor did it have heat. And Draco never saw anything wrong with muggles. He had a crush on Hermione since he first sat eyes on her on the train going to Hogwarts for their first year. He wasn't even supposed to be a Slytherin!

His mother Amy was a disgrace to the family because she was the first Snape ever to be in Gryffindor. The only reason Lucius and Amy got married was she was a pure blood and The Snapes paid him graciously to take in their daughter so they would never have to see her around their house. Even though Amy was his wife he still had a girlfriend, Narcissa. When Lucius killed Amy, Narcissa moved in and the kids were left in the basement. When Severus, Amy's only brother, heard what Lucius had done he took in all the kids and let them stay with him. All the kids, but Draco who Lucius did not allow to leave his sight. Severus would have taken them in sooner, but he didn't get his own home that was big enough for his sister and her kids until after Amy's death. Severus was the only Snape who loved Amy and took care of her. He was going to be put in Gryffindor too, but he pleaded with the sorting hat to let him go to Slytherin so he wouldn't be a disgrace to the family.

Draco knew why he went through all this torture, but what he didn't know was that soon his life could get even worse than it was now if one girl just step aside and let him take charge. If that girl failed to help him stay good and true like his mother the world as we know it will fall into darkness.

* * *

Kings Cross:

'Come on fight it off Draco!' He yelled in his head, but with no luck. He boarded the train and found himself bumping into Harry and Ron. "Watch were your going Pottie." he heard himself say with much dislike. He then found himself sitting next to Crabbe and Goyle. Half way through the train ride Draco gained control of his actions.

"Get out of here you idiots." Draco yelled at Crabbe and Goyle.

"Okay," They said and left like nothing happened. They were gone, piece and quiet at last. But Draco realized Harry, Ron and two really hot girls were coming towards him.

"So you tired of dumb and dumber?" Ron asked.

"Yeah they were getting on my nerves." Draco responded warily.

"Your being too quiet Malfoy what are you up to?" Harry questioned

"Nothing. Hey were is Ginny and Hermione?"

"Right here," the two beautiful girls said as Ginny waved her hand in his face.

"Are you Okay?" Hermione asked concerned. SLAP

"Ow! Ginny what was that for?"

"For being concerned about Malfoy."

"Well I'm not heartless."

"Yeah well," Ginny started, but had no come back.

"See you have no comeback." Hermione said, very proud of herself.

"Well… Fine you win"

"Ha"

"Will you two shut up" Harry yelled. "I thought you and Ron were bad Herm, but really."

"If you guys come sit down I'll tell you." Hermione sat next to Draco. Harry sat across from Draco. Ron sat next to Harry, and Ginny on Harry's other side was wrapped in his arms. Ron raised his eyebrows and Harry whispered in his ear. 'Were going out' Ron looked at the two in disbelieve and shook his head. "Well at least I can trust her boyfriend, but I still need to have a talk with her about what she hasn't been telling me." Ron thought.

"You see," Draco started. But he was interrupted by two girls.

"Hi Draco!" They chorused. Both girls were of fair skin color with long black hair. Each had dark brown eyes and were wearing denim jeans and a blue tank top.

"Hey Drea hey Ash. Harry, Ron, Hermione these are my little sisters Dreana with the pony tail and Ashley with the French braids. Oh, Ginny I don't think you need and introduction to your fellow Gryffindor 6th years. Your best friends." Draco smiled as he saw Ginny's face as she sprang up to hug her best friends.

"Since when is your name Malfoy I thought you were Snapes some how related to-" Ginny said but was cut off.

"Yes, these fine young ladies happen to be my nieces." Came a familiar voice but much kinder and softer not so cold and harsh. "Well I just wanted to make sure Reanee found you."

They just realized that a little girl with curly brown hair was holding on to Severus' hand. She ran up to Ashley and almost knocked her off the booth.

"Hi little one what'ch ya doing here? Oh, by the way this is my other little sister Reanee." she said turning to Ginny who was now out of Harry's arms and talking with Drea who was standing up next to Professor Snape.

"Is there any more Malfoys we should know about?" Ron asked exasperatingly rolling his eyes. Draco just laughed and nodded his head. Before Draco could answer Ginny cut in.

"Ron don't roll your eyes you look like a he/she and that would just give me another reason to refuse to know you much less be related to you."

"Yeah we know the feeling." Drea laughed looking at Draco with the a smile. Draco glared at his two giggling sisters.

"Well back to your question Ron there's Emma who is nineteen, Me and my twin brother Dustin, Dreana and Ashley, and little Reanee here who is seven." Draco pointing to the little ball of energy sitting on his lap.

"Wait you have a twin brother?"

"And an older sister?" Questions were flying at Draco from left and right. Severus just chuckled and left the compartment to tend to other business. The Train Pulled up to the station and the seven, and Reanee, were on there way to find two coaches, but the were cut off by Professor McGonagall.

"I need to talk to the Malfoys you may see them inside."

"No it's Okay Professor they can come with us." Draco said not knowing what was to come.

"Well Okay if you insist Mr. Malfoy." Professor McGonagall sighed hoping this would go well.

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked the first chapter! The next one should be up soon! 


	2. Secrets and Surprises

Disclaimer: I only own my made up characters.

Summery: Hermione has a secret and Draco is part of it. Draco has his own secrets too. When the truth comes out it turns into love. But with the oncoming war, life throws then walls to climb. Can they help bring about the new age? Or will the world fall into darkness?

A/N: **OH MY GOD! I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING LAST NIGHT LIKE I PROMISED! THE THING IS I'M REALLY SICK RIGHT NOW AND I FELL ASLEEP AT 8:30 LAST NIGHT!**

* * *

Chapter Two: Secrets and Surprises 

The group was lead to her office and she drew up seven chairs, Reanee sat on Ashley's lap. They sat in silence until Snape came in with a letter in his hand. It was given to Draco, being the oldest he read it first. Draco read the letter to himself. His face showed shock, then pure happiness then fear. His sisters were silent waiting for Draco to say something.

"How could this happen Professor?" Draco said in awe looking at the Head Mistress.

"Well that depends on what the letter says." McGonagall said clearly having no idea what the contents was. Draco handed her the letter. She read the letter and said in shock, "You may tell your sisters and your friends the first two parts, BUT only tell the last part to the people you highly trust Mr. Malfoy." And handed the letter to Draco.

Draco read:

Dear Mr. Malfoy,

We are sorry to say your Father will be given 'THE KISS' because he was found guilty of trying to kill your brother Dustin. Dustin is fine and in the care of your Aunt Alicia Snape.

Draco stopped there. His sisters were cheering. Their horrid father was dead and there big brother was out of the hospital! But Draco was still hiding something, a deep dark secret. Naturally Ashley (the secret keeper of the twins) knew what was going on through telepathic mind reading (one off the many Malfoy gifts). There was an awkward silence and McGonagall cleared her throat, "Well… the feast will be starting soon so we better go."

The twins left first whispering about 'girlie stuff'. If you listened closely you could here Dreana say, 'Man is Ron hot!'. Harry and Ginny were behind them talking in a whisper too. Harry had his arms around Ginny's waist. Ron followed wondering how in the world Ginny and Harry had gotten so close over the summer with out him noticing. Hermione was standing next to Draco behind Ron Not saying a word, just looking at the floor blushing. The only one talking was Reanee who was holding McGonagall's hand and complementing on how nice the pictures were. McGonagall just kept on walking pretending to pay attention. "Now Reanee we can't have you staying at this big castle, you might get lost, so you can stay with your aunt Alicia and your brother Dustin."

The seven friends made it to the feast just in time. The sorting went through and the feast began. The hall was buzzing with excitement. Everyone was talking about their summer. At the Gryffindor table Ron, Hermione, and Harry were talking to Sir Nicholas. Ginny, Ash, and Drea were gushing about there summer and who had magical makeovers over the summer (literally), who was hot, who the new DADA teacher might be, and lots of other girl stuff. At the Slytherin table Pansy Parkinson was telling Draco about her summer oblivious to the fact that he was no longer paying attention, not that he had been in the first place. She was saying something about her stupid cousin when she saw him staring at the Gryffindor table in a dream state.

"Okay Draco what's with you? You didn't even laugh when I told you how I beat the shit out of my cousin. And now you're looking at the mudblood as if she were something special. I thought I was your girl." Pansy looked at Draco dangerously.

"What you say?" Draco asked still not taking his eye off Hermione, Ginny, and his sisters.

"Draco don't you care that I'm talking to you? You seemed to like it last year. Especially after the ball when we had some FUN." She said looking at Draco. Now she was in a dream state. That snapped Draco back to Earth.

"What are you talking bout? We didn't do anything after the ball last year. I only asked because I was desperate." Draco whispered in an equally dangerous voice. The next thing that happened hit Draco as a shock.

Pansy got up slapped him and yelled, "Fine go have fun with your filthy mudblood see if I care." She stomped down to the other end of the Table to go sit with a bunch of pretty seventh year girls who just shunned her. The hall grew quiet then the buzz started again only now it was about the sudden outburst. After the feast was over McGonagall stood up to give the first years their directions.

"First years follow your prefect and or head boy or girl to your dorms. As for the head boy and girl show your fellow students to their dorm then meet me at my office." With that everyone got up to leave and headed for their warm, cozy dorms after a hearty meal.

Draco, being head boy, lead his house down to the dungeons and out of sight. Hermione, being head girl, lead her house to Gryffindor tower, trying not to hurry, but she was to excited to meet the head boy. After giving the password 'Norwegian Ridgeback' Hermione set off for McGonagall's office. After giving his password 'Threshold' Draco set off for McGonagall's office in a haste to see who was head girl. He secretly hoped it was Hermione. Professor McGonagall was waiting when both Hermione and Draco arrived at the same time.

"Hermione your head girl?" Draco asked in shock.

"Yeah why didn't you say anything about it on the train?" Hermione asked.

"Well I didn't remember, I guess everything just happened so fast!" Draco grinned at Hermione.

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat. The two grind at each other and turned to their Professor. "I've been waiting for you, now let's not waste time. With the help from the new minister, Mr. Weasley, we have reopened a secret dormitory for your last stay at Hogwarts. There are eight master suites with each there own master bathroom. Each bathroom contains a shower, sink, toilet, and counter space. You will be allowed to invite six friends to stay with you, but they must be sixth or seventh year. I trust you and all, but I'm sure it would be easier on you to be with kids your own age."

Hermione and Draco silently agreed that Ashley, Dreana, Harry, Ron, and Ginny would stay with them, and the last room would be a spare.

Hermione was first to break the silence, "Professor when can our friends move into the dorm?"

"Well if we leave for the tour now, tonight should work. So lets go, we don't have all night. I also have to assign you your duties." McGonagall lead Hermione and Draco to Gryffindor tower. After picking up Ginny, Ash, Drea, Ron, and Harry they set off to the seventh floor and stopped in front of a stone wall.

"THIS is the lecherous place you offered us?" Ron asked and arched his brow.

"Patients Mr. Weasley, I still need to give the password." McGonagall said and turned to the Heads. "Hermione, Draco you can make up the password if you wish." McGonagall said looking at his head boy and head girl. The two whispered to each other and came up with a password.

"Friendship" the two said together. When they entered their common room the seven friends were blown away. The room was furnished with chairs covered in fine silks. There was a large dinning table were they could hold meetings or have their own privet meals. There were eight doors off the enormous common room. Each door had a name on it ordered Draco, Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Ashley, and last but not least Dreana.

The seven friends explored each of their rooms. Every room was an exact replica of there own bed room, except they were bigger, the bed was a queen, and for those who shared a room at home had their own. The bathrooms that lead off the bedroom was huge, covered in gold and silver. It look good enough for a queen or king.

After looking through their rooms Hermione went back to McGonagall for their duties. Considering that it was ten o'clock McGonagall let them off for the night, but they were to report after dinner to her office for their instructions tomorrow. After Professor McGonagall left and everyone unpack and showered they sat around the fire in the common room and told each other about their summers. After a while everyone grew silent. Ashley broke the silence.

"Um, Draco I need to talk to you alone about something." and the two left the common room and headed for Draco's room.

"Yeah Hermione we need to ask you something." Ron said and Harry and Hermione followed him to his room so as not to over hear what ever Ash and Draco were saying.

"So um I guess we'll just stay here," Ginny said watching everyone leave.

"Well I need you to do me a favor anyway," Drea said looking at her best friend and laughing.

* * *

A/N: Well, the second chapter is up, and I'm running low on material for the later chapters (yeah I know, sad...) Just enjoy the fast updates while they last... Okay, I was kidding, I do my best to at least update once a month, so you wont wait _too_ long... 


	3. Prophecies, Crushes, and Protection

Disclaimer: I only own my made up characters.

Summery: Hermione has a secret and Draco is part of it. Draco has his own secrets too. When the truth comes out it turns into love. But with the oncoming war, life throws then walls to climb. Can they help bring about the new age? Or will the world fall into darkness?

A/N: Chapter four should be done soon! So the wait shouldn't be too long! Thank you to all my readers! I love you all! **You might find that the writing styles change in this chapter, I kept the original post from two years ago and edited it.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Three: Prophecies, Crushes, and Protection

IN DRACO'S ROOM:

"Draco what was on the letter?" Ashley asked giving him a you're going to tell me NOW look.

"It said to remember my prophecy because it is going to come true." Draco said getting kind of scared. He hated when he got that look from one of his sisters or any women in his family for that matter. It was as if the look ran in the family, he got it from his aunt once and she locked him a closet for seven hours until he admitted to eating all the cookies even though he was told to only have two. And the only reason he admitted it was because he was getting very hungry.

"Draco I know I shouldn't be telling you this but you have another prophecy, with a girl"

"Why am I not surprised, and let me guess, you can't tell me who it is or what it is?"

"Wow, nice job, how'd you know?" Ashley teased

"Because life's not fair." Draco pouted. He rarely showed anyone this part of himself. He only did around his mother and his brother and sisters.

"Did you know that you're a smart ass?" Ashley asked, rolling her eyes, sometimes Draco could be such a Drama King.

"Hey um Ashley listen, um thanks." Draco said, out of the blue, Ashley was the twin who spent more time reading a book then going out, or checking out guys, much like Hermione. She was also the twin who got pissed off easily and could scare the hell out of Draco, even at his age now.

"No problem Draco." Ashley said, sensing his fear and smiling to herself, he would never change. The two hugged and Draco looked at the time.

"It's 12 we should go to bed you just go to your room and I'll get the others to bed." Draco said and walked his sister to her room and went off to get the others.

* * *

IN THE COMMON ROOM: (Right after everyone leaves the common room)

"So what do you need me to do?" Ginny asked Drea.

'Well I have this crush on a boy you know really well. And I want to know if he feels the same way."

"Okay who is this boy?"

"Um… your brother." Drea said getting ready for an explosion.

"Oh, I'm not sure who he likes. He did like Hermione, but that stopped sometime over the summer." Ginny said without the least bit of surprise.

"Oh, really? Do you think he might like me?" Drea asked with a bit of hope in her voice. She, unlike her twin, was the romantic type, who believed that a prince in shining armor would come to save her.

"I'm not sure, but if you talk to him and get to know him, he'll get to know you and then maybe something will happen." Ginny smiled reassuringly.

"I hope so. I like him a whole lot. Actually since we first met the year we were seeing our brothers off to school, remember?"

"That was seven years ago!" Ginny and Drea laughed.

"Yeah when we found out you were his little sister I was so shocked." The two girls laughed some more and started to talk about the new school year.

"Time for bed girls." Draco said coming up behind them and making them both jump.

"DON'T DO THAT DRACO!" Drea shouted in his ear.

"Ow! Drea that was my good ear the one you don't usually yell in."

"To bad for you!" Drea smiled playfully. Ashley and Draco had a more serious relationship, where as, Drea was a little more laid back and playful, but one thing both twins loved to do was tease Draco, which normally turned into them yelling at him.

"Drea you sound like me and Ron when we fight only by now I would be on the floor underneath Ron screaming for mercy!" Ginny laughed.

"Ha! Don't give him any ideas."

"Oops! Sorry!" Ginny said laughing at Draco and Drea. "Well good night you two!" and Ginny left for her room.

"No you're evil Ginny don't leave me!" Right when the words left her mouth, Draco attacked her and started to tickle her. Ginny just watched from the side lines and laughed. She then decided to go to bed so she wouldn't be as tired the next morning. After a few minutes, Draco got off Drea.

"You had enough squirt?"

"Hey don't call me that!"

"Okay. You had enough?"

"I surrender," and then Drea pulled out her wand and made a white flag appear and started to wave it in the air.

"Okay really we should go to bed," Draco said smiling at Drea.

"It's good to see you happy again. It seems like forever since I've seen your real smile." Drea said and gave Draco a huge and a kiss then went off to her room. Draco got up to tell Ron, Hermione, and Harry it was time for bed.

* * *

RON'S ROOM: (Right after they leave the common room)

"Um Hermione I don't think it's a good idea to hang out with Draco." Ron said looking at Hermione sternly, but you could tell just how much he cared about her.

"Yeah Hermione I don't think we can trust him just yet." Harry said just as sternly.

"I know you mean well but I can take care of myself thank you." Hermione said. Her mother's words were still in her mind. She had to trust her mother, trust Draco.

"Hermione, please, just be careful. Okay? That's all we want for you, to be happy and safe." Harry said, all the previous sternness leaving completely.

"You know I will." Hermione smiled back. She loved Harry and Ron very much. They were like brothers to her, and she knew that even though she couldn't tell them, they understood that she trusted Draco, and that she knew what she was doing. She gave them each a hug, feeling very lucky to have two such great guys care about her so very much.

"I'm going to head into bed, 'night." Harry said, leaving the two alone.

"'Mione, can we talk?" Ron asked, walking over to his bed and sitting down, leaving room for Hermione.

"Sure, what's up?" Hermione asked, she could figure where this was going.

"I just wanted to make sure that things didn't get weird between us." Ron said, trying not to say that he was in love with her in a romantic way, only to realize that it was just like a brother's love for a little sister.

"Oh Ron," Hermione sighed and hugged him. "I will always love you, you know that? And no, nothing will be weird, because I know we both feel the same way. You're like my brother, I confused those feelings before and so did you, but now that we both know how we feel, everything will be fine."

"Thanks Hermione." Ron said. They didn't need to say anything more, they already knew that the other was fine.

"I trust him Ron, please trust me." Hermione said, after breaking away fro the hug.

"I know you do, I'm not sure why, but I do trust _you_ we _both_ trust you." Ron said making sure Hermione knew that him and Harry would always be there for her.

"It's time for bed." Draco said, he couldn't help but hear Hermione's last sentence. He was overjoyed that she trusted him, but he didn't know what he did to deserve it.

"Okay, thanks Draco." Hermione smiled, and gave Ron a hug good night.

"Why does she trust me?" Draco askedRon.

"I don't know, but we trust Hermione, so I guess it's time to call a truce huh?" Ron asked.

"Truce." Draco said, shaking his hand. "I hope you know I would never hurt you guys."

"I believe you, or I want to any way. You just have to understand it from our point of view. You were so mean to us for six years and now your so nice to us. I can believe your dad would do that, no offense and all, so it's hard." Ron said, he really didn't think that Draco would hurt them, but a part of him still mad him keep his walls up.

"Yeah I know what you mean, I just really didn't want any of that, I mean our whole six years together, to end up so messed up. I'm really sorry." Draco said looking off in to space remembering everything he had done to them. "Well it's late we should go to bed now. Good night." Draco said to end the awkward silence that had fell.

"Yeah good night." Ron said, thinking about everything and how fast it all seemed to happen.

* * *

A/N: Thank's again to all my readers! PLEASE review! 


	4. Tears On Her Pillow

Disclaimer: I only own my made up characters.

Summery: Hermione has a secret and Draco is part of it. Draco has his own secrets too. When the truth comes out it turns into love. But with the oncoming war, life throws then walls to climb. Can they help bring about the new age? Or will the world fall into darkness?

A/N: Wow, I finally finished writing this! It took me ages, but it's done! **This chapter is also a mix of original from two years ago and my writing style now! STARTING AUGUST 21ST I'M TAKING A TWO WEEK VACATION. I WILL BE HERE TO ANSWER EMAILS FROM THE 21ST TO THE 25TH, THEN FROM THE 25TH UNTIL 2ND OF SEPTEMBER I WILL NOT BE ANYWHERE CLOSE TO THE COMPUTER!  
**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Four: Tears On Her Pillow

Now that she was finally alone Hermione laid in her bed and started to cry. She hid her pain from her friends all day, but she couldn't hide anymore. She wanted to tell them, but that meant telling Draco about her prophecy, no _there_ prophecy. She just wasn't ready for that yet.

I just by chance, Draco was heading back to his rooms when he heard her small sob. He knocked on the door to see is she was okay. "Hermione?"

"Go away!" She yelled.

"Hermione it's Draco can I come in?"

"GO AWAY!"

"Hermione let me in!" Draco tried the door realized it was open and smacked his head, "Hermione what's wrong?" He entered the room and found Hermione starring at the ceiling. Her eyes were blood shot and there were tears streaming down her face.

"Why do you care?" She said harshly looking at Draco, who closed the door and walked farther into her room. He stood at the foot of her bed.

"Because I'm your friend, and I'm really worried about you." Draco moved closer to her and sat down next to her on the bed. Hermione looked up at him and saw, in his eyes, that he was telling the truth. She curled up into a ball and rested her head in his lap.

"My mom died." Hermione said hating herself for partly lying. She felt his hand on her hair as he gently brushed some of her hair aside, a soothing gesture.

"I know how you feel." Draco said continuing to gently clam the shaking girl. "My mom died when I was ten. It was hard for me, but I had siblings there for me. I know you're an only child, but I know Ron, Harry, and Ginny treat you like their sister. And I'll always be here for you." Hermione sighed and slowly started to drift to sleep. Draco tucked her in, and before he thought about it, kissed her on the forehead, and left the room to go to sleep himself.

* * *

The next morning, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Drea, and Ashley woke up and went down to breakfast, letting the Head Boy and Head Girl sleep for a bit longer. 

When Hermione woke up the first thing she did was shower and wash her face. When she was done she dried off, put on her new robes and such and went back to her room. "Accio makeup kit." Hermione put on a bit of tan eye shadow and some clear lip gloss. When she was finished she dried her hair and straightened it. After she found her hair elastics she braided her hair into pig tails. When she was done she grabbed her bag and went to check on Draco.

Draco had woken up to the sound of Hermione's shower turning on. He got up, too, and jumped into a nice hot shower. When he was done he dried off, taking his time. He was just zipping up his school pants when he heard a knock on the door. "Come in."

"The other's left us a note saying they let us sleep in they're down at-" Hermione stopped mid sentence and looked up from the note to see a half clad Draco. They both let their gazes linger on the other's chest. When their eyes met again they both blushed. "I'll let you finish." Hermione said, rather flustered and left the room as gracefully as she could.

"Listen, Hermione, I'm really sorry about that." Draco said, running after Hermione, _after_ he put on a shirt. He found her staring at the fire. When she heard his voice she turned her gaze to his and their eyes locked again.

"Don't worry about it." Hermione found herself smiling. It didn't feel forced at all with in away surprised Hermione, but at the same time didn't .

"We should get going," Draco smiled back. He had just about the same feelings Hermione was feeling.

Together, they walked down the halls, arms occasionally grazing one-another. The silence was so comforting and it just felt so right to be in each other's company.

"So," Hermione said giving him a cheeky smile as they come to the Great Hall doors.

"I say we give them something to talk about." Draco gave her a smirk. Not a cold one, but a more mischievous one.

"Yeah, let's." Hermione smirked back. She took his hand and they opened the doors together. Everyone, but the five who shared the common room looked at the couple in shock. Draco was next to be socked when Hermione leaned up and kissed him on the cheek.

"That was for last night." Hermione whispered so only Draco could hear. The Great Hall erupted in cat calls and a few boos (from the Slytherins).

The rest of breakfast went well. No one really said much about Draco and Hermione. Her house mates along with the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuff seemed to let is pass when they saw Hermione that Harry, Ron, Ginny, Ashley, and Dreana seemed okay with it too.

The first bell sounded and all the students headed off to their classes. Snape's first period class filed in and sat in any seat they wanted to. Hermione sat with Harry, and Ron sat with Draco. The Slytherins were giving Draco death glares. The only exceptions were Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy. What a surprise.

"Get up, up." Snape sneered as he walked into the classroom. "Assigned seats as followed. Now, I'm warning you, mess this up and you will have seats I know you will hate. You will work with your friends. If you prove to me you work better like this then you will stay in those seats all year long. Now this is your last year, and if any of you fail, it will look terrible on my record." Everyone knew there had to be a reason why there seats were so good. "Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, up front. Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, also upfront." The list went on and friends were paired with friends. When everyone was seated Snape began the lesson.

"Today we are doing and instability potions. Longbottom, I want this room and everyone in it," he turned to sneer at Harry, "in _one_ peace. So rather then do it by yourself, work with Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger."

By the end of the class, everyone was done and scored high marks. Pansy was the only one who lost house points and failed. She got fifty points for complaining about her seat. Then she didn't help Millicent and Snape gave her a T. Even Crabbe and Goyle got it look grade, it was supposed to be silver, but it turned out gray. Still, they managed to scrape passing marks.

On their way out of class, Draco slipped a note into Hermione's hand. "Read it later." Draco whispered and turned in the direction of his next class. When Hermione got a chance to sit down in charms, she opened the note.

Dear Hermione,

I'm so glad you are feeling better then last night. Meet me at the entrance of the RoR at 11 o'clock and maybe I can help you relax a bit!

Draco

Hermione smiled and refolded the note. The rest of the day was slow and uneventful. By nine, Hermione was finishing up her homework in her room with Ginny, Ashley, and Dreana.

"Done!" Ginny said happily, putting her things back into her bag.

"Cool, us too!" the twins said, also packing up.

"One more word, done!" Hermione said, crossing the room to put her things into her desk. It was nice to do homework with people who didn't copy her every word.

"So, dish, what's with you and Draco?" Ginny asked, grinning from ear to ear. The twins also gave her teasing looks, they wanted to know what was going on in their brother's life too.

"He asked me out on a date tonight at eleven." Hermione said, and told them how the kiss in the Great Hall was just to shock him. The four girls laughed, and the twins said something about Hermione keeping him in line. They had another good laugh, as Hermione gathered clothes to shower and get read for they're date. "Um, guys, can I ask a favor?"

"Yeah, what's up 'Mione?" Ginny asked.

"Can I borrow clothes for tonight?"

"Sure, go shower, we'll take care of the rest." Drea said and she and Ashley left the room. When Hermione came back into the room twenty-five minutes later, her hair was dry and straight, and she was clad in a black lace bra, and black lace underwear.

"Here, Drea got these jeans and I go the top for our birthday." Ashley said, handing her a plain looking top and jeans.

"We charmed them to look plain, so you'll be surprised!" Ginny grinned at Hermione's questioning glance. Hermione threw on the top and jeans, only to get low whistles from her friends.

"I'll do her hair!" Drea volunteered.

"Don't I get to see it?" Hermione whined.

"Not until we're done!" Ashley teased, and Drea spelled her hair to curl, just at the tips.

"I can do the make up." Ashley said, applying rosy pink eye shadow and soft brown tinted lip gloss.

"Are you done? Can I see?" Hermione complained, they kept teasing her by telling her how good she looked. It was slowly driving her insane.

"Sure, you can see it, then I'll give you my earrings." Ginny said, waving her wand. Hermione gasped when she was her reflection. The jeans were dark blue in some spots, lighter in others. They had a very worn out effect that didn't look fake. The jeans had a slit in the back, from the bottom to the back of her knee. There was a flame design starting at the right conner of her right leg to the the very top of the jeans, still on her right side. The top was a black tube top that had a fire design on Hermione's left side. The outfit hung to her every curve, it looked amazing.

"I think Draco will love it!" Ginny said, and then looked at the clock.

"It's 10:30, I'll see what the other boys think, then you should get on you're way." Ginny smiled and walked out of the room.

"Here's your Head Girl badge, so you wont get in trouble, Drea said, picking it up off of Hermione's desk.

"So, what do you think?" Ginny asked, the boys had just entered the room.

"If he hurts you, we will hunt him down." Ron said sweetly and gave Hermione a small hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Don't take it personally," Harry was quick to add, as he took his turn to hug her. "We'd say the same thing no matter who the guy was." Harry said, also placing a kiss on Hermione's cheek.

"Have fun kiddies!" Ron called to Hermione's retreating back.

"Don't stay out too late now!" Harry chimed in.

"Shut up, you sound like an old married couple!" Hermione called, reaching for the portrait handle. "Ron being the girl." She added and left a very amused Harry, a "hurt" Ron.

* * *

A/N: Wow, chapter five is next! It might take a while, but I guess we'll have to wait and see! 


	5. Confessions

Disclaimer: I only own my made up characters.

Summery: Hermione has a secret and Draco is part of it. Draco has his own secrets too. When the truth comes out it turns into love. But with the oncoming war, life throws then walls to climb. Can they help bring about the new age? Or will the world fall into darkness?

A/N: Hey everyone! Wow, I can't believe I've made it this far! (you would think I was at chapter 30 or something... don't worry there is NO WAY in hell I'll make it that long.) But I can't believe that I wrote this before, and now I'm continuing it! This chapter is completely written in 2006! So, there should be less confusion and more explaining. This chapter is going to be a bit more somber, but you will also learn so much, so I hope you like it and read on:

* * *

Chapter Five: Confessions 

Draco stood in front of the door to the RoR, waiting for Hermione. He was really nervous, almost to the point that he was thinking crazy things like 'Hermione might not come'. At around 11:05, Hermione rounded the corner, and found Draco nervously checking his watch.

"Hey," Hermione said, shyly.

"Hey," Draco said, so happy that she made it. And she looked beautiful. He knew that they were his sisters clothes, he'd have to ask if Hermione could keep them, because they looked like they were made for her, and only her. "You look great."

"Thanks," Hermione blushed and looked at Draco's attire. He also looked great, in a pair of slacks, a blue tee-shirt, and a white and blue striped button down shirt. The blue was pale, and made his eyes look a little more blue. "You look great too."

"Thanks, Ron helped me." Draco said, laughing along with Hermione. "So, shall we go in, M'lady?" Draco asked, bowing and opening the door.

"Why thank you." Hermione said, giggling. When she stepped into the room, she was blown away. The walls were covered in a deep green velvet, her favorite color. There was a single, round table in the center of the room. It was cherry stained, and had a white table cloth. On top of the table were two place settings, and a vase with a singe white rose. There were floating green and white candles all over the room.

There was a fire going in the fire place, with a green love seat in front of it.

"It's amazing." Hermione gasped.

"Do you really think so? Is there too much green?" Draco asked, he didn't want her to think he over did it.

"No, not at all, green is my favorite color actually." Hermione smiled. She had a feeling Ron helped him with this too. She would have to thank him.

"Good, well are you hungry?" Draco asked, leading Hermione to the table, pulling out her chair, and when she was seated, pushing is back in. The he flicked his wand and lobster appeared on each of their plates. When he was sure he got everything, drinks, butter sauce for the lobster, and napkins, Draco also sat down and ate along with Hermione.

"This is really good!" Hermione said, she used to have lobster like this when she was a little girl, she missed it, actually.

"I'm glad you like it." Draco said, smiling at her. She was so beautiful and perfect, he could feel a little part of his heart fill, when ever he looked at her.

The two spent the next half hour eating and talking. They talked about school, grades, books they've read. Hermione was very surprised to find out that Draco had read muggle books before. He had even read classics like Romeo and Juliet.

"I can't believe that you've read The Hobbit!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Yeah, I have, actually, I've read the three Lord of the Rings books too. My favorite was the Two Towers." Draco said, he had read muggle books all the time, when his father wasn't home, basically most of the time, he would sneak over to the muggle library, since he had read all seven hundred and thirty-nine books in his father's library.

"Mine too!" Hermione laughed. She had never noticed how alike they both were.

"Are you finished?" Draco asked, and she nodded, he cleaned the table, and motioned for her to sit with him in the love seat. Hermione happily obliged and curled up in the blanket, in Draco's arms.

"Thank you for dinner." Hermione said, giving him a thank you kiss on the cheek.

"I'm glad you liked it. I got some help though," Draco said, blushing. Hermione laughed and smiled, she knew Ron was trying to make it up to her, for the awkwardness, but he really didn't need to.

"I figured, but I love all the effort you put into it." Hermione said, giving him another small kiss on the cheek. Then a silence fell over them, they both knew what was on the other's mind.

"I'm sorry, I really do owe you an explanation. I think you should know about me and my family." Draco said, turning to Hermione, away from the fire, looking apologetic.

"No, it's okay, it's your personal life." Hermione said, he looked so cute like that.

"I want to tell you, I feel like you need to know. I'm not entirely sure why, but I want to tell you. I think it's important." Draco said, looking back into the fire. Hermione held her breath, the prophecy had been running through her head ever since her mother came to tell her. She knew that was what made Draco think of telling her. She would have to tell him after he told her about his life.

"I want to talk to you about something, too." Hermione said, making a small motion to tell him to go first.

"Well I guess I have to start with saying that my mother was Amy Snape, Severus' little sister. My father heard this prophecy, I'll explain that later, but he needed her. She was a pureblood, Gryffindor witch, who would be easy to marry, simply because the Snapes, minus her brother, were to ashamed to call her a family member.

"In the time of Merlin, it was said that if a daughter of light, Gryffindor, and a son of dark, Slytherin, were to bare a child, _he_ would become powerful enough to rule the world. Of course Lucius wanted a son, so he could indirectly rule the world. Well the plan backfire, slightly, when Emma was born, my mother wanted to keep her, not knowing what Lucius was planning. So for publicity's sake, my father didn't kill her. Their next children were Dustin and myself. Dustin was born weak, and so obviously my father couldn't have him live, so he planed to kill him, to make it look like he was just to weak to live. The plan backfired, Dustin didn't drink all the potion, so he's been in the hospital all his life, while my father tried to kill him. Looks like he was just caught. Now you know what the letter meant about remembering my prophecy, if I can stay on the 'light' side, I can help over through the Dark Lord.

"So, they had the other kids, all my mother's will, one day, my dad had it, and he killed her. Uncle Severus took the others in, but my dad wouldn't let me leave. So, that's why they don't live with me and have my mother's maiden name." Draco said, summing his whole seventeen years of existence in about thirty minutes.

Hermione just sat there, for lack of anything to do, or say. After someone just told their whole life story to you, the dirt and everything, what were you supposed to say? She sat, mulling over what to tell him. Now that the time had come, she wasn't sure what to say. He nudged her gently, his grip around her tightening, letting her know that he was there for her, that she could start when ever she felt ready. For what ever reason, that made Hermione feel better, and she felt a bit warmer even, it wasn't so much warmer on her skin, but something that warmed her heart. She could really see herself falling in love with him now that she knew him. Hermione sighed and then thought over her own story, getting it straight, so she could tell it to him.

"Well, I'm not even sure where to start." Hermione laughed, amused and nervous.

"Thats okay, take you're time." Draco said, he could almost feel how nervous she was, she was shaking slightly, he really wanted to make her feel better.

"Well, I guess the first place to start would be to say that I'm pureblood." Hermione said, looking up at Draco he looked surprised, but not distrusting. He gave her an encouraging smile. "Well my father is the great-great-grandson of Ravenclaw, and a squib. My biological mother, is dead, she was also a pure blood and was killed by Voldemort in war, before he died. I wasn't even one yet. As you know, I'm older then everyone in our year. I missed the cut off, and had to be put in this year.

"I personally just found this out, right before school started, so when I had said that my mother died, I wasn't lying. To me I just found out, and I wasn't sure what to do." Hermione paused when she felt Draco's arms pull her closer. She snuggled into, leaning her head on his chest.

"I have something else you might want to know." Hermione said, looking Draco in the eyes.

"You know, you can tell me anything." Draco said, looking concerned for Hermione. It was now or never, Hermione decided, she would have to tell him before she chickened out.

"I, I think I'm falling on love with you." Hermione said, her voice quiet, but sure. Draco sat, speechless, as Hermione leaned in and gave him a kiss. It lingered, both too afraid to break the intimate contact. They needed each other right in that moment. If either were to break free, the other might just lose themselves.

Hermione was the one to pull away, red in the face and short of breath. "Sorry, I shouldn't have." Hermione said, looking into the fire. The two sat in silence. Hermione couldn't move, even thought she wanted to run away. Draco sat, thinking over what just happened.

"You don't have to be sorry," Draco said, after sometime, "I wanted to kiss you too. And I want you to know, I _know_ I'm falling in love with you." Draco lined in again, this time the kiss was short, but that didn't mean the the passion the two felt was any less. "I've been wanting to do that for a long time now." Draco said when they broke apart again.

"Then I should probably tell you something else." Hermione said, fidgeting with her hair. Something she always did when she was nervous. "We have a prophecy together." Draco stayed quiet, wait for Hermione to continue. As she was talking, she noticed little habits of Draco's. When he was nervous, he bit his lip. you could tell he was listening to you because his eyes would never leave your face, focusing on the speaker alone. He was also very patient, Hermione found, which she liked. She needed someone more passive to calm her down every once in awhile.

"Wow." Was all Draco could say in the end, but what would you say if someone told you that you could kill all the followers of the most evil wizard of all time, raise the dead, heal the sick, and all it took was the girl of your dreams?

"Yeah I know, that's what I said." Hermione said to a rather confused Draco. They spent the rest of their time in the RoR in each other's arms, pointedly avoiding anymore deep discussions for the night. Because, quite frankly, both Hermione and Draco were starting to get headaches.

* * *

A/N: Well, chapter five is done! if you told me, two years ago, that my story would have came this far, I would call you crazy. I've never really finished a story before, the three chapter song fic doesn't count, and I'm both sad and happy that this one will be drawing to its end with in the next three chapters. Well, I'm off to write more, so until then, Shae 


	6. The Life of Seven Teenagers

Disclaimer: I only own my made up characters.

Summery: Hermione has a secret and Draco is part of it. Draco has his own secrets too. When the truth comes out it turns into love. But with the oncoming war, life throws then walls to climb. Can they help bring about the new age? Or will the world fall into darkness?

A/N: Only **Three Chapters left**! (not including this one) It's weird to end this, two years after starting it, but I'm glad to end it, it feels weird to start something, but never finish it. Well enough with my ranting, on with the story:

* * *

Chapter Six: The Life of Seven Teenagers

"Hermione, are you coming, breakfast is almost over!" Ginny called to her best friend, it was the day before the winter holidays, and the students of Hogwarts were already in their holiday spirit.

Hermione groaned, rolled over and looked at the clock. She jumped up in a rush when she saw that it was a half hour to nine, breakfast would end in fifteen minutes. Hermione threw on her favorite pair of jeans, not counting the jeans that Drea and Ashley had given to her, after much of Draco's begging, a red cami, and a red fleece. She raced out of her room, into the common room, grabbed Ginny, and flew out the door.

"Wow, 'Mione slow down!" Ginny said, try to catch up with her friend. "No need to rush, the boys will save us food!" After Ginny's remark, Hermione slowed down, but only a little. "What's the rush?"

"I forgot to pack!" Hermione said, skidding to a halt in front of the Great Hall. She and Ginny walked calmly to their seats, and Hermione started to shovel food onto her plate. Almost so much that it would put any Weasley boy to shame.

"Why so hungry?" Drea asked, she and Ashley were still at breakfast, but it seemed that the boys had left already. Hermione made a questioning glance at Ginny, who looked confused to, and just shrugged, turning back to her food.

"They're at the Quidditch Pitch." Ashley said, as if reading her mind.

"Speaking of the boys, Draco was really hungry today too." Ashley said off handedly.

"Hermione, where were you and Draco last night? Draco said he was going to pack last night, as I remember you said you would too, but Draco said this morning he forgot. Did you?" Drea asked, teasing the older girl. Hermione blushed and chose not to answer.

"You know, they're both really hungry too, they must have done something really strenuous because I've never seen Hermione eat like this." Ginny said catching on. Hermione blushed a deeper shade of red, and continued to eat, trying to ignore them.

"You know, people are often hungry after they engage in sexual intercourse." Drea teased.

"You would know?" Hermione asked, her eyebrow raising.

"No, I've just heard, that's all!" Drea exclaimed. Ginny snorted and Ashley rolled her eyes.

"I'm no longer hungry, let's talk in my room." Ginny said, mock puking at Drea, who turned up her nose. Ashley just laughed at the two, while Hermione looked around to make sure no one heard their conversation.

* * *

"So, did you, or did you not?" Ashley said, rather straight forward. The girls were all sitting in Ginny's room, Drea at the vanity seat, Hermione and Ashley on the bed, and Ginny on the carpet floor.

"So straight forward Ash, I never knew you to be like that." Ginny teased.

"Oh shove off, we all want to know. I bet Draco's being drilled by the boys right now."

"Oh my the gods save my boyfriend." Hermione thought to herself as the other girls giggled and gossiped.

"Yeah, so what if we did?" Hermione asked, the girls giggled again, and Hermione blushed.

"Was it your first time?" Drea asked.

"I'm surprised you want to know about your brother's sex life." Hermione said, avoiding the question.

"It wasn't, you can tell by her face, she would blush more if it was, you know Hermione is like that!" Ginny said, smiling. Hermione asked as if she was offended, but smiled, and nodded, confirming that it was not their first time.

"So, why didn't you tell us?" Ashley asked, though she already knew the answer.

"Because Drea can't keep a secret to save her life." Hermione giggled, it was Drea's turn to pretend to look offended. "But, if you must know, it was the night of the Halloween Ball."

"That wasn't long after you started going out!" Drea squealed.

Hermione just smiled, remembering the night before. Draco's hands, caressing over her soft skin. His tongue, trailing over-

"Earth to Hermione!" Ginny called.

"What, huh?" Hermione asked and the girls giggled.

"You were having dirty fantasies, weren't you?" Drea asked, her sister giving Hermione a 'don't tell me I don't want to know what you and my brother get into' look. Hermione just laughed and nodded her head.

After more girl talk for an hour or so, Hermione ushered the girls out of her room to do some fast packing, the muggle way. She was almost done when there was a knock on her door.

"Come in." Hermione called. She didn't need to turn around to see who it was. She could tell that it was Draco by his footsteps. Ron, had a rather heavy clumsy step that you could hear a mile away. Harry, was a bit more cautious, but still, you could here him coming if the area was quite enough. Draco, however, walked with quiet, snake like steps, in the sense that you could never hear him coming.

"The girls started giggling when I entered the common room, did they corner you too?" Draco asked, smiling.

"Yeah, they said that the boys were questioning you too." Hermione said, kissing him on the lips. the kiss was short, but sweet, both smiling into the kiss.

"Guess the cat's out of the bag, then, huh?" Draco asked, his hand starting to trail down a little lower.

"Yes, I guess so." Hermione practically purred.

"You know, I had all intent of packing last night, but someone distracted me." Draco said, his voice husk, as he started to lay Hermione down on her bed. She took her wand, flicked her wrist, and the luggage was on the ground, packed nice and neat.

"I'm done packing," Hermione purred, and locked and soundproofed

the room. Draco gave her a sexy smirk as his hands trailed up her shirt.

* * *

"Are they at it again?" Harry asked sounding extremely amused.

"No, honestly Harry, they're only _packing_. Isn't that what Draco told you?" Ginny asked, winking.

"I think we should go _pack_ too." Harry grinned cheekily.

"Not when I'm around, you will not." Ron growled. He loved Harry, but he would not stand to be in the same living quarters with his sister and her boyfriend while they shacked up, no matter _who_ it was or whatever they called it.

"Fine then, if I remember correctly, Lavender doesn't use the RoR to _pack_ from three to seven on Saturdays. Maybe we should retreat there." Ginny said, taking Harry by the arm, and leaving the common room.

"Now is your chance." Ash whispered to her sister, winked, and excused herself to do some last minute studying in the library. Dreana mentally cursed her sister, and decided on a corse of action.

"Are the girls trying to set you and me up?" Ron asked, after a moment of awkward silence.

"So, you aren't as daft as Ginny claims." Drea said, forcing a smile, trying to hide her embarrassment. Ron just chuckled and turned his gaze toward the fire.

"You know, I never got to thank you for what you did for me a year ago. When I finally let go of thoughts of Hermione as a lover. You don't know how much that meant to me, you talking to me, when you could have been with my sister having fun." Ron said, looking over at Drea. "Though I suppose they put you up to that too?"

Drea blushed and nodded. "But I really did want to help you."

"I had a feeling you did." Ron said, smiling. He got up, and moved to sit closer to Drea. "You know, you are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen." Drea just blushed, she had never known Ron to be so smooth and forward.

"You must think so about Ash, too. We look the same." Drea mumbled, more so to herself.

"Not true, you're both different, your smile and eyes, they shine so much. I always liked that about you."

"What happened to the awkward, clumsy Ron?" Drea asked, with a small smile.

"I'm not sure, I used to feel like that all the time, when ever I saw I pretty girl, but this time it's different." Ron trailed off. Drea felt like he didn't need to explain, she understood.

"I get what you're saying, and I just want to let you know that I like you a lot, and I have since I first saw you, seven years ago." And with out words, the two snuggled close to each other. Words would have ruined the moment. They didn't need anymore words to confirm feelings, and officially say they were a couple, they would have just gotten in the way.

Later, when Drea recalled the moment to her friends and sister, they just rolled there eyes. Leave it up to the hopelessly romantic one to have the fairytale meeting, with a strong, sensitive prince, and have it end in nothing but pure romantic fluff.

And, in all honesty, it didn't bother Dreana when her sister pretended to hurl, Ginny teased her, and Hermione just didn't understand. Drea knew that that moment was special, so what if she was a hopelessly romantic sort of girl? That moment, would be something she would cherish for the rest of her life.

* * *

"Get your lazy asses up! We're not going to make it to the train!" Ashley called. She was soon joined by six very sleepy teenagers, all six of which, only retreated from three separate bedrooms, something Ashley didn't fail to notice.

The train ride was lively mostly because the seven friends crammed into one compartment. There was at least three conversations going on, and somehow everyone seemed to keep up with all three, shouting out their ideas when they found something to comment on.

If you dared to go as far as say that it was as crazy as a petting zoo, you might have been right, if that petting zoo had animals that bit. Being crammed in such a close spot, you would figure that Ron and Ginny found something to argue about. The main attraction was Ron, scolding Ginny for _packing_ with Harry the night before. Ginny, the sharp girl she was, fought back with, "Well what were you and Drea doing in _your_ room all night?"

That untimely led to Drea getting a "No sex until after you get married." Talk from Draco, which turned on him when she pulled a, "But you and Hermione shack up all the time!" To which Ron stopped yelling at Ginny, to point out that he and Drea had done no such thing.

And somewhere in the mess, Harry had found a way to lose his glasses. In his blind and fruitless search, it would seem that he had accidentally grabbed onto Hermione, instead oh Ginny and had grabbed her breast, instead of the arm that he was aiming for. Thus far making the head girl scream, and the head boy charge into 'protective boyfriend mode'.

And somehow, in all of this mess, Ashley read through the whole of Mobby Dick, the unabridged version untroubled.

"We're nearing the station, we should get our things ready." Ashley said, stopping the chaos, closing her book and packing it away. The next five minutes were silent, the passengers in compartment seventy-six, the last compartment on the train, seemed to forget all their fighting, too anxious to see their families.

"Finally peace and quite!" Ashley thought, just as the train pulled into the station. Soon the other teens were just as crazy as before, trying to unload their things and be the first off the train to try and get a good seat in the one of the two cars that would bring them to the Order Headquarters.

"So much for that." Ashley sighed, and followed her crazy friends.

* * *

A/N: This was just a bit of a filler chapter, i had wanted more to happen, but it got so long, I broke the chapter into two. The next chapter should be out soon! Shae 


	7. We Are Family

Disclaimer: I only own my made up characters.

Summery: Hermione has a secret and Draco is part of it. Draco has his own secrets too. When the truth comes out it turns into love. But with the oncoming war, life throws then walls to climb. Can they help bring about the new age? Or will the world fall into darkness?

A/N: Here's chapter seven, only two more chapters, I hope you enjoyed it so far, and continue to enjoy reading this story:

* * *

Chapter Seven: We Are Family

"Merry Christmas!" Mrs. Weasley called. It was Christmas day, and the whole Weasley, Malfoy, and Snape family, along with Hermione and Harry was sitting at the table. The only exception was Dustin, who would be returning home later that day and Percy, who no one had heard from for sometime now. Also with them was Remus Lupin and Nyphadora Tonks.

"Mrs. Weasley, do you need any help?" Emma Malfoy-Snape asked. She was average hight for nineteen, just done growing at about 5'7", with hip length midnight black hair. She was very pretty, with emerald green eyes, and two strands of hair in front of her face that were short then the rest of her hair by nine inches, about twenty-two and a half centimeters, and always colored an odd color. When she and Harry had met, everyone agreed that if they didn't know any better, they would have thought they were siblings.

"No dear, it's alright, I've got it." Molly said, smiling at the girl. Emma was very polite and offered to help when ever she could, but anyone who really knew her, knew that once she would warm up to you, her Slytherin side would come out, something she learned to control with time. It was even to the point where some people couldn't understand how she got into Slytherin, and some people didn't get how those fooled into thinking she was sweet innocent really thought she was. She was the only girl out of all the Malfoy-Snape women who fit the role of a Slytherin, but that never meant that she agreed with her late father, and stepmother. She was a very kindhearted person, if you were on her good side. If not, then that's when you really saw her green and silver colors shine. Many even joked that she could bring down Voldemort without a scratch, while many others fully believed she could.

"After breakfast, we can open up the presents." Molly said, and soon, there were eleven full and ready children at the table, Emma, Fred, and George still counted as children since they all still acted like children.

The adults took a bit longer, but were soon sitting around a Christmas tree that looked like it held far too many gifts.

"I say we find all of our own gifts, make piles, and open them, one person at a time according to age, so we can see everything that everyone got, so they wont have to take time to show their presents to the rest of the twenty-two people here." Ashley said, and the rest of the room agreed, so Reanee stood up, all smiles and collected her pile of presents.

For the rest of the morning, everyone sat around the christmas tree, opening presents, and showing them off. It took a long time to go through everyone. All the children walked around in their Weasley sweaters, and yes Ron was still getting maroon ones. Reanee also wore the emerald green cloak that Hermione made her. Ashley and Drea followed suite, and Ashley wore her sapphire blue cloak, while Drea wore her pearl white cloak.

"I'm going to go pickup Dustin now, Draco, you should come." Severus said, getting up from the table after lunch.

"Sure, I'll come." Draco said, he couldn't wait to see his brother, it had been sometime since they had gotten to see each other. The only time he got to see him was when Lucius took him, which Draco found out was only to poison Dustin.

About two hours later, Dustin sat in the living room of the Head Quarters, surrounded by his family and some new friends. The others were shocked to find out that Draco and Dustin were fraternal twins, and looked nothing alike. Dustin had sandy blond hair, and bright blue eyes. He was about two inches shorter then Draco, but you could only tell if they stood right next to each other. He wasn't as in shape, but that was understandable because he had been in a hospital all his life.

"So, how does it feel to be home, or rather something closer to a home?" Emma asked her little brother, she was so happy to see him again. She hardly ever saw him smile, but now that he was with his family, out of that dreaded hospital, all he did was smile.

"It's great to be out, I hated it there." Dustin said, he was so happy to be with his family, and his new, and first and only, friends were so kind to him.

"We should figure out which room he's going to stay in." Ginny suggested.

"What are the sleeping arrangements now?" Dustin asked, he didn't want to be a bother.

"Well, it's really just girls in one room, boys in the other." Hermione explained, not that they _really_ followed that rule.

"I think that works out, is there room in the guys room?" Ashley asked Fred

"Not sure, I think we can squeeze in one more person, but we have to check." Fred said, giving a secret message meaning, meeting in the guys room.

"I'm headed to our room to clean up all the gifts, anyone coming to help?" Emma asked, and the twins and Hermione nodded. the girls retreated up the stairs.

"I'll go check on the space in the room, want to come?" George asked, his twin and the other twins following.

"Wizards chest?" Ron asked, Harry shrugged and followed out of the room.

"So, about the sleeping arrangements," Fred started.

"Well we all know, Ron sleeps with Drea, I sleep with Harry, Hermione and Draco sleep together, Everyone else has there own bed. What more is there to say?" Ginny asked.

"That we need to find this poor bloke here a girl." Fred joked.

"Not really, since I'm gay." Dustin said, he felt right at home with everyone, so he saw no reason to come right out and tell them. It wasn't like he was ashamed or anything.

"He has a soft spot for long red hair. His doctor had long red hair, and if I remember correctly someone had a crush on him." Ashley teased.

"Oh lay off," Dustin said, smiling at his little sister.

So that night, Dustin slept in the 'boys room', while the single girls slept there too, leaving the couples to share the 'girls room'.

* * *

"So, are we going to enroll him? He wont be up to par with the rest of the students." Minerva said, to Severus and Tonks, who was the DADA teacher.

"I assure you, Alice and I taught Dustin as much as we could. He has his own wand. And the few times he could come home for the weekend, he insisted on us teaching him. He would have us test him, and he has all the text books. He's a very smart boy." Severus said. He very much wanted to see his nephew attend Hogwarts for at least one year.

"I say we give him a test, if he passes it, he's in." Tonks said, she had no doubt that Dustin was smart, all the Malfoy-Snape children were. She taught the younger twins and Draco, and Fred and George had recalled that Emma was the smartest in their year. Even Reanee showed how smart she was, when she could say a whole incantation that you learned in third year.

"Then it's final, we shall test him, if he pass, then he will be enrolled into the seventh year course." Minerva said, heading off to ask each professor for a test worthy of a seventh year.

Three days had passed, and winter vacation was almost over. Minerva had come with the tests just the day before, and Dustin was to get his marks today. All the people in the Headquarters sat in silence waiting for the owl, when it did come, they held their breath as Dustin opened the letter.

"Transfiguration O, Potions O, Defense Against the Dark Arts O, Herbology E, History of Magic E, Charms O, Muggle Studies E, Arithmancy O, Divination E, Care of Magical Creatures O, Astronomy E." Dustin read, with a big smile on his face. Everyone was so happy that he made it. No had doubted him, though.

* * *

The train ride back to Hogwarts was fairly calmer. Everyone had decided to split into two compartments this time, and that lessened the fighting. Dustin was sorted right when he got there, and proudly made it into Slytherin. Everyone feared that he would be like Emma, but they soon disregarded the thought. 

He moved into the dorms with Draco and everyone, and before anyone knew it, he was dating the Italian Slytherin, Blaise Zabini.

* * *

"Hey, Blaise, can you go down to the library. And pick up a book for me?" Hermione asked, she was up to her elbows in homework. 

"Sure, which book?" Blaise asked, happy to help, since he was done with all his work. Hermione handed him a piece of paper with the book title on it.

"'Mione, have you seen the leather bound notebook?" Draco called form their room.

"It's on my bedside table." Hermione said, smiling when she heard his say.

"Oh, found it."

"Can't anyone get some reading done around here? Ashley asked, rolling here eyes and walking to her room.

"Where are Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Drea?" Dustin asked, he was working on his homework by the fire.

"Harry and Ginny are in Harry's room, and Ron and Dreana are in Ron's room. They locked the doors, so I don't want to know what they're going." Draco said, sitting down on the couch with the leather notebook in hand.

"Here's the book you wanted." Blaise said, with the book.

"Thanks, Blaise." Hermione said and she and Draco went to his room to research.

"So, we're all alone, and I believe you just finished your essay." Blaise said, raising his eyebrows at Dustin. Dustin's chuckle came out husky. Lust showed in Blaise's eyes, and he picked his boyfriend bridal style, and carried him to their room.

All doors were locked that night, and if you placed an ear to any of the doors, you wouldn't hear anything. Ashley went to sleep early, the thought of what might be going on in the other rooms sickened her too much to read anymore.

* * *

A/N: The next chapter is the last one, I hope you read and review! 


	8. Surprise

Disclaimer: I only own my made up characters.

Summery: Hermione has a secret and Draco is part of it. Draco has his own secrets too. When the truth comes out it turns into love. But with the oncoming war, life throws then walls to climb. Can they help bring about the new age? Or will the world fall into darkness?

A/N: Holy crap, I'm on the last chapter already? Wow, I never would have guessed that I would have gone back and finished this story, but I'm very glad I did! I hope you enjoy the end:

* * *

Chapter Eight: Surprise 

"Who will follow me?" Harry asked, facing aurors, order members, and fellow students.

"I will follow you to the end!" Hermione called, standing next to Harry.

"As will I." Draco called he stood in front of Harry and help out his wand. "You have my word, my loyalty, and my life, in your hands." Draco said, looking up and Harry letting him know that he would be with him to the very end.

"I need one more person who doesn't already have an assigned job!" Harry called. The order had found a hidden entrance to Voldemort's strong hold in the Forbidden Forest. Seemed he was daring the school to find him.

"I will," Snape called, walking out from the crowd.

"Good, now I supposed you all know what to do? The Weasley camp will take the left, the Zabini will take the right, then I'll have my camp follow slightly behind me in the center of the the forest." Harry said, telling the three camps, their leaders being Harry, Blaise, and Ron. The plan was to storm the forest and take down all the spies, while Harry and his three protecters charge into the heart of Voldemort's lair. "Good luck to you all, may who ever is watching over us bless you." Harry said, taking an extra second to look Ginny in the eyes. They had already did their rounds of hugs and well wishes, this was the time to fight.

"My camp with me." Ron called leading his group to the edge of the forest, Blaise and Harry doing the same. Harry gave the hand signal, and the plan commenced.

Hermione and Draco scanned the woods in front of Harry, using silent magic, something they had both mastered. Harry, Snape, Hermione, and Draco made it to the entrance to the Headquarters. The four entered, being transported to a rickety looking house on the edge of a cliff. The sky was gray and it seemed like everything seemed almost black and white, it gave them the chills.

"They're coming." Hermione said quietly, and she didn't need to elaborate, they knew what she meant. They could feel it in the hair, sadness, and a fait worst then death. The dementors were coming their way. They stood their ground, Harry getting ready to call for back up. When they saw the first few only yards away from them, Hermione shot out the first patronus. In knocked down five, out of the hundreds.

"Nice Hermione, what were you thinking of?" Harry asked, amazed.

"You don't want to know." Hermione said, winking at Draco.

"You're right I don't." Harry said, sending a patronus of his own at the dementors. They heard Draco laugh, which only caused his patronus to be stronger. Snape helped too, but was so amazed how little the dementors affected the teens, he wasn't really concentrating on his happiest memory.

"That was the last one." Harry said, looking down at the black cloak, there was no body, just dust. The power of a patronus, and many powerful ones at a time can ultimately kill a dementor.

"Good, now everyone can pass through safely!" Hermione said. Draco surprised her when she pushed her to the ground, and fired a spell right where she had been standing, he jumped to the side quickly, and a green curse flew by him.

"We have to be more careful, were on their territory now." Draco said, helping Hermione up, and saying sorry. The group took only a moment to compose themselves. They were heading off when a group of the order showed up, the Potter camp.

"Where are the dementors?" Ashley asked, not letting her guard down.

"You're standing on them." Snape said, that's when the other group saw the cloaks on the ground.

"How-" Susan Bones started, but Draco cut her off.

"It doesn't matter, we have to get this job done fast. We shot down one guy before he tired to hit Hermione with a killing curse, but we're not sure if he called for back up before he went down." Draco said.

The other's nodded, Minerva filling in the Weasley and Zabini camp when they arrived. They separated again, Harry falling behind this time. They had made a head count, and so far, everyone had made it in one piece. The most anyone had was scratches from the bushes in the forest, and Hermione had a cut from falling onto the ground, on a sharp rock, that was under the dusty ground. Quick healing spells were cast and then they split up.

The battle really got underway when the Zabini camp was the first to reach the gates, and charge in. They ran to the doors of the huge mansion, and were crushed by a mass of adults in masks. For those who fought there way in, they found themselves in a dark, large open hall, the people split up even more, taking every room by groups of four or five. Between the kitchen, the dining room, the two bathrooms, the two studies, the three tea rooms, and the ballroom, more and more deatheaters were found, and untimely killed. The second floor was also throughly searched. There were millions of bedrooms and bathrooms, a master library, and a music room. They furniture was all very old and classy. The house would have been really nice, if it had been cleaned, kept up, and didn't serve as a hide out for mass murderers.

Most of the deaths were on the dark side, but after the breaching of the gate, Luna Lovegood fell, by the wand of Lucius Malfoy. He was then killed by a certain Neville Longbottom who avenged the life of his girlfriend. It got so crazy that friends, siblings, and lovers were all separated. It was hard to not know if the ones you loved were faring well. Pavarti almost got killed because she was off guard when she found her sister, dead.

In all the confusion, Harry, Hermione, and Draco made it to a flat ground area, far off from the battle field. They had lost Severus somewhere in the house, he had stopped to face someone, and they had gone out without him. As they had thought, Lord Voldemort was there. He sat, on his thrown of sorts, watching the chaos with amusement.

"So, my dear, dear Harry I see you have made it this far." Voldemort said, sneering, then he saw Draco. "Well well, Mr. Malfoy, I just saw the fall of your father, and as in the contract we had, you belong to me when he dies. I was actually trying to get him killed for sometime now. I have uses for you my boy."

"I will _never_ serve _you_." Draco hissed. He calmed a bit when Hermione put her hand on his arm.

"Ah I see what's happened to you. _That_ filthy mudblood turned you against me." Voldemort said, raising from his seat, seemingly floating to the group.

"She is no mudblood, and I chose to turn from _you_, don't you dare lay a finger on her." Draco said through gritted teeth, and Hermione stood taller, her wand ready.

"Crucio." Voldemort said, and Draco fell to the floor. Hermione shot a silent, wandless spell and Voldemort, she didn't have time to thin about how the hell she had just done that, she was only worried about Draco. "You accursed girl." Voldemort hissed, but Harry was quick and shot his own spell at the Dark Lord. He countered it, and soon the two were in a duel of life or death.

"Draco? Draco? Can you hear me?" Hermione called, shaking Draco's shoulders. He came to and wrapped his arms around Hermione so she could help him up. Quick with her healing powers, Hermione had Draco good as new, in just a minute. They stood watching the fierce battle between the Lord of evil and the boy, who really was no longer a boy, but a man who never asked for this life, but was still risking his life, for the peace of the wizarding world.

"We have to do something." Draco said, watching the duel, wishing that he could do something to help.

"We can." Hermione said, leading him to the edge of the flat land, over looking the front of the house, where there was fighting going on, the house and it's back yard is on one huge hill, and she help his hand. Together they shot off a silent spell, something that they could never use again because as soon as they knew it, it was forgotten.

The sky lit up, a bright purple color, and the duel waged on. Soon the three camps were sweeping out to the flat land, watching. They had just witnessed all the deatheathers fall, so when they saw that Hermione and Draco had done it, and that Harry and Voldemort were in neck and neck, no one could really be surprised. It was hard to be surprised when you live in a world that could break out into war just about everyday.

The duel waged on, the two great wizards were evenly matched. People found there friends, family, and lovers. Sad to find that the death list got longer. Along with Luna and Padme, there was Ashley Malfoy-Snape, Bill Weasley, Lavender Brown, Professor Sprout, Susan Bones, and a few other younger students. Many people weeped for their lost loved ones, others were too numb, or too worried about the duel to let it set in.

"Hermione?" Draco asked, clutching her hand in his.

"Yeah?" Hermione asked, she knew what was coming, and it made her want to cry.

"I know what my prophecy means now." Draco said, looking at her to confirm that they were both on the same page. Hermione was openly crying now. "Hermione you know I have to, this was the reason I was born."

"I know," Hermione managed through sobs, she knew this was the only way. "I just wish I didn't have to lose you."

"Hermione?" Draco asked, hugging her close. She nodded into his chest, crying harder now. "Will you promise me something?" She nodded again, and Draco continued. "Will you promise me that you will not push love away, that you will allow yourself to fall in love again. Because you deserve it Hermione, you deserve the best."

"I promise." Hermione said, her crying ending long enough so that she could pick her head up off his chest and give him their final kiss.

"I'll be watching over you, Hermione." Draco said.

"I love you Draco." Hermione sobbed, holding onto him one last time.

"I love you too." Draco whispered, and let her go, to go face his fate. And when Harry slipped up in his stance and Voldemort fired the killing curse, Draco was there, in time, to jump in front of Harry. Harry took those extra seconds that Draco gave him to finish of Voldemort.

You would think that there would be celebrations that night, and there were, but most of the world mourned the death of some of the best witches and wizards that the Wizarding World had seen in sometime. The final list of the deceased was:

Luna Lovegood  
Neville Longbottom  
Ashley Malfoy-Snape  
Emma Malfoy-Snape  
Draco Malfoy-Snape  
Padme Patil  
Susan Bones  
Lavender Brown  
Bill Weasley  
Ron Weasley

All First class order of Merlin.

* * *

The time after the war was the hardest. People changed, so much that they moved far away to start new lives. The road leading to the final war was hard, but the road to recovery was even harder. People grouped together to rebuild their lives. Hermione did find love again, with a certain Mr. Fred Weasley, something that really lightened the mood around the Burrow. Harry and Ginny got married, and Dustin and Blaise moved in together. Dreana and George hit it off, and started seeing each other after getting completely smashed together at Ginny's and Harry's wedding. So slowly, life started again, and with each other's help, things started to fall into place. Hermione did think about Draco, whenever she was alone, and unoccupied. But they were always of good thoughts, as it should be.

The End.

* * *

A/N: Well, that was the end! What did you think? Do you want more? Review and tell me! Shaelyn 


End file.
